En las garras de Morfeo
by Ecko runemaster
Summary: La primera historia de Magus el bro de Lince como independiente! Chéquenla y luego hablámos XD CAPITULO 2 ARRIBA
1. Todo comienza con un cabeceo

**_¡Hola a todos aquellos que leen a Lince!_**

**_Si alguno de ustedes recuerda a su hermano, Lugar, que después se cambió el nombre a Magus, ha iniciado su nueva cuenta en fanfiction, ¡hurra! Pueden llamarme Ecko a secas._**

**_Mi presentanción no es muy necesaria ya que está en mi bio, así que vayamos al grano. Espero que les guste esta, mi primera historia, y cuando la lean, no vayan a tratar de lincharme, que por todos los cielos, juro que traté de hacerla normal!_**

**_Bien, comencemos!_**

**_Digimon no me pertenece, y si lo hiciera, aún seguiría siendo incoherente como esta historia!_**

** _En las garras de Morfeo_ **

**Por: **_Ecko runemaster_

**Capitulo 1: **_todo comienza con un cabeceo_

Todo empezó en un día de verano algo caluroso y en casa de las Nonaka, una residencia en la que Rika, su madre, y la madre de su madre (ósea, la abuela) vivían juntas; aunque en esos momentos no se encontraban dentro y habían dejado a la pelirroja sola.

En esos momentos Rika se encontraba recostada plácidamente en el pasillo de madera que daba hacia el jardín...

–¡Renamon quiero otra limonada! –o eso pensaba (gotita)... – ¡y la quiero ya!

Renamon, un digimon con forma de un zorro dorado (y que para acabarla de amolar traía puesto un mandil rosa) salió de la cocina con aire de sofocación

–Aquí tiene.... –decía arrastrando las palabras­. –... su majestad.

La pelirroja, que estaba recostada dándole la espalda a la casa, simple mente alzó la mano y recibió el vaso de las manos de Renamon sin siquiera voltear a ver a su camarada, y le dio un sorbo, sin prestar atención de que a su compañera digimon le empezaban a resbalar unas cuantas gotas de sudor por todos lados de su cuerpo (o sería que por tanto pelo no se le notaba... ¡Bah!, ni que importara)

–¿Algo más? – dijo esta.

Rika dejó el vaso a un lado

– ¡Ah! ¡qué refrescante! No sabes que bien se siente el beber esto –la chica de ojos violetas decidió optar por una postura que no demostrara tanta pereza, y se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba admirando el paisaje de su jardín –En estos días de tanto calor es cuando toda actividad física se reduce... –tomó su vaso de nuevo dándole otro sorbo a su bebida. – Todos están en sus casas, con la menor cantidad de ropa posible, y si a esto le sumamos que no hay escuela, seguramente algunas gentes se la estarán pasando sentadotas frente a un ventilador, dentro de una piscina o ya de plano saliendo de vacaciones a las montañas nevadas donde en vez de calor hace un frío riquísimo... –Rika se detuvo repentinamente al observar que una pequeña corriente de agua fluía en dirección al jardín. –¿Renamon, dejaste el grifo abier....? –la chica se quedo pasmada al ver que su compañera digimon estaba tiesa como una estatua que oscilaba con el viento, rodeada por un gran charco de sudor. –¿Renamon te sientes bien?

Renamon solo se desplomo sobre ella y todo se volvió negro.

– – –

Mientras tanto. un chico de pelo castaño y ojos carmesí estaba de pie frente al refrigerador, manteniendo abierta la puerta.

–¡Takato! – Se escuchó el grito de la madre del chico.

El chico refunfuñó, al escuchar a su madre acercársele –¡si, ya sé, ya sé.! –gruñó, girando los ojos –No dejes abierta la puerta del refri, porque se descompone. –soltó con una voz aguda, como tratando de imitar a su madre.

–Bueno, si ya lo sabes, ¿entonces por qué lo haces? –a la señora Matsuki no pareció hacerle gracia la imitación de su hijo porque se veía muy molesta. –tienes que reponerte al calor, así que ve afuera a que te dé un poco de aire fresco. –se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para su hijo, que en esos momentos la veía, intentando poner sus mejores ojos de borrego a medio matar, que parecieron no dar muy buen resultado, porque casi de inmediato añadió –y llévate a Guilmon contigo, que ya van tres veces que me le piso la cola.

El castaño salió a regañadientes de la casa junto con su compañero digimon con rumbo al parque de Shinjuku, mientras su madre lo veía salir desde la ventana de la cocina

–¡Hasta que se fue! –la mujer miró a ambos lados y solo cuando se aseguró de que estaba sola, se acercó a la nevera y abrió la parte del congelador donde diviso un bultito de escarcha. –¡Hola pequeño! –le dijo a la bola de nieve –¿Me extrañaste?... yo también. –dicho esto, solo dejó caer su frente sobre el inocente bulto de escarcha, que de seguro si hubiera podido hablar, habría estado pidiendo misericordia.

Mientras tanto, nuestro joven amigo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad viendo los escaparates e intentando caminar por las pocas sombras que se dibujaban en la acera y en las que pudiera seguir su rumbo. En eso estaba cuando en una de los vitrinas de una tienda deportiva vio un video de un grupo de chicos y chicas disfrutando de un soleado día de verano acampando cerca de un lago lleno de un agua, que con solo verla te sentías refrescado

–mmm... no es mala la idea. –pensó para sí mismo –Si, ¿por qué no?, nosotros también nos lo merecemos –esta vez dijo lo último en voz alta, dejando a Guilmon, y a toda la gente que pasaba por ese lugar, desconcertados –Bien, ¡prepárate Guilmon, que nos vamos de campamento! –el chico se dio la media vuelta y enfiló de regreso a su casa a todo correr, con la intención de llamar a todos sus amigos y proponerles su idea, para saber lo que opinarían y si lo querían acompañar.

– – –

De regreso en casa de las Nonaka, Renamon estaba tirada en el suelo de un cuarto oscuro con todos los ventiladores posibles apuntándole, mientras Rika limpiaba el suelo del pasillo.

–Debí suponerlo. –comenzó la pelirroja exprimiendo un trapo en una cubeta. –Renamon no es muy resistente a los veranos calurosos como este. –volvió a dar otra pasada con el trapo al suelo. –pero en fin, es su decisión... –volvió a exprimir el trapo. –ya le ofrecí rasurarla y se negó rotundamente, así que si ella prefiere cocinarse a si misma con tanto pelo y seguirle teniendo miedo al agua es muy su problema. –en eso sonó el timbre del teléfono. –¡Yo contesto! –gritó corriendo hacia el vestíbulo. –¿Si, bueno?... ¡Ah, Takato! ¿cómo estás?... ¿Qué? ¿un campamento?, ¿tú crees que todavía estemos en edad para eso?... No digo que ya estemos viejos... bueno, entonces si lo digo, pero... mmm... bueno, en eso tienes razón... Ok, pero solo voy si me prometes que no van el Baka-Kazu ni su camote Kenta. De acuerdo... bien, nos vemos. – la chica colgó el teléfono y se fue a seguir secando el pasillo.

– – –

–Señor sus predicciones han sido acertadas. –dijo una criatura a la que no se le distinguía el rostro. –solo falta que los Tamers vayan al lugar al que usted ha predicho que irán.

–Lo sé. –contestó una voz de entre las sombras, que sonaba algo distorisionada. –pero no te preocupes, lo harán y entonces sabrás que hacer...

– – –

Al día siguiente los tamers: Takato, Henry, Juri, Ryo y Rika (esta última, refunfuñando por la presencia del Akiyama) fueron rumbo al sitio que el castaño Matsuki había elegido (que ni siquiera yo sé dónde es, pero en sí ¿qué importa?, el lugar no afecta en la trama... si es que la tiene ¬ ¬... Así que, sigamos con la historia)

–Entonces goggles... este es el lugar donde acamparemos... –dijo la pelirroja con cierto aire de desaprobación.

–Pues... –el chico miró a su alrededor viendo un lago con agua muy fresca, rodeado de varios árboles de sombra y algunos frutales, un buen pedazo de césped verde para acampar, jugar a cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera... vamos, para que me entiendan, ya nomás faltaba el rayito de luz cantante que lo iluminara... ah, perense que ahí viene... aaaaaah! (cancioncita celestial), entonces asintió con la cabeza y miro los ojos de la joven (poniendo de nuevo su carita de borrego) por si tenía alguna objeción.

Rika guardó silencio un rato como meditando la respuesta.

Juri, quien estaba prácticamente entre estos dos dijo: – ¡Vamos, Rika! mira que ya llegamos hasta aquí y el lugar se ve cómodo y fresco –dijo. –nada más mira como esta Renamon. –terminó señalando a unos árboles.

La joven de ojos violetas volteó para ver a qué se refería su amiga y cuál es su sorpresa al ver a su digimon hecho un ovillo bajo la sombra de un gran árbol sonriendo de lo lindo. –esta bien me doy, ustedes ganan, nos quedamos aquí.

Todos ovacionaron la decisión de la pelirroja y en instantes empezaron con los deberes iniciales dignos de un campamento como lo son: levantar las tiendas, traer agua, buscar madera y todo lo que fuese necesario para solo divertirse en lo que quedara de su tiempo.

En esas horas pasó de todo. Nadaron en el lago para refrescarse, hasta que Guilmon le cayó encima a Terriermon en una zona poco profunda, y por alguna extraña razón a Takato se le perdió su traje de baño y las chicas casi le vieron el orgullo, después de eso jugaron a la gallinita ciega hasta que Ryo le pisó la cola a Renamon y esta optó por la venganza: por lo que, después de vendar la cola de Renamon y todo el cuerpo de Ryo se dieron cuenta de que se les estaba haciendo tarde y había que encontrar a Takato, que después del incidente del bañador, ya no había aparecido en toda la tarde, después de un rato de búsqueda por fin lo encontraron dentro de su carpa, más rojo que un tomate y con deseos de quedarse en ese lugar hasta que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara. Por fin Rika logró convencerlo de salir, cuando le juró que ni ella ni Juri le habían visto nada (que será verdad, será mentira, ustedes deciden qué pensar) Total, la fogata ya estaba encendida, la cena cocinándose y las charlas flotaban por el aire.

–Vamos chicos. –dijo Juri. –si lo ven de cierto punto, las cosas estuvieron divertidas, claro hubo unos pequeños desperfectos, pero no es nada grave.

–Eso dices tú. –mencionó Ryo, quién estaba empezándose a quitar poco a poco los vendajes. –como a ti no intentó rebanarte un kitsune gigante... ¡Aaaaaaay, hija de tu mamá zorra!.

Renamon, que casualmente había pasado cerca del castaño, le había arrancado de golpe uno de los curitas que traía puestos en la espalda, llevándose con él, trocitos de piel y pelo.

–¡Ups! lo siento Ryo ¿te lastimé? –preguntó burlonamente, retirándose a su lugar riéndose con sorna.

Henry veía cómo Rika se partía de la risa por lo sucedido, después de eso se fijó en Takato, quién estaba mirando fijamente el fuego que crepitaba.

–Hey hermano, tanta seriedad en ti es inusual –le dijo al joven castaño – ¿En que piensas?

Parecía que el chico de goggles, en vez de mente, tenía a un hámster en su rueda de ejercicios dando lo mejor de si para razonar la pregunta; después de un rato, el castaño respondió.

–En los sueños –dijo con seriedad. –es que esto ya me había pasado... pero en un sueño. –explicó.

El silencio se hizo absoluto.

–¡Vamos Takato! –dijo Terriermon. –Si te refieres a lo que pasó en el lago, no es la gran cosa. –añadió saltando y posándose sobre la cabeza de Henry. –Todo mundo en algún momento se ha soñado a sí mismo, desnudo frente a un público.

–¿Tú crees? –inquirió Takato, todavía serio, mientras echaba un par de ramas al fuego.

–Sí, Henry me ha dicho varias veces que él se ha visto a sí mismo desnudo frente a una horda de mujeres hermosas con muy poca ropa y... –Terriermon repentinamente guardó silencio, no se si fue porque se dio cuenta de que sus comentarios no eran de mucha ayuda o por el macanazo que le dio Henry en el mero cuerno de la frente.

Las dos chicas presentes simplemente se le quedaron viendo al joven de ojos grises, alejándose un poco de donde se encontraba.

–¡Nombre Henry! –dijo Akiyama atacado de la risa y sujetándose el estómago por el dolor de tanto reír. –¡tu imitación barata de conejo debe estar bien pacheca para andarte quemando de esa forma tan babosa!

Todos se rieron a costa del inconsciente Terriermon, menos el dinosaurio rojo que preguntaba cada que podía qué era estar pacheco.

– – –

El fuego estaba extinto, las casuelas vacías y ya limpias, y el arrullo de la noche era constantemente interrumpido por los ronquidos de Akiyama, que por suerte no logró quitarle el sueño a nadie; de pronto, una niebla espesa apareció donde antes estaba la fogata y se extendió hasta cubrir todos los refugios de los Tamers.

–bien yo ya hice mi parte. –susurró una voz lejana. –ahora el resto le corresponde a él...

– – –

Rika abrió los ojos y en vez de encontrarse en su bolsa de dormir, se encontró a si misma flotando en una gran concentración de niebla junto con sus demás compañeros, que uno por uno comenzaron a despertar confundidos.

–¡Dónde estamos! –gritó la pelirroja en un momento de desesperación total.

–Ustedes están en mi mundo –dijo una voz de entre algún lugar de la niebla. –en el cual solo yo sé cómo salir –dijo con un aire burlón. –¡y ustedes ahora son mis prisioneros! (se supone que en este espacio va una risa maniática, pero como no sé cómo ponerla, mejor lo dejo así).

_Continua en el próximo capitulo..._

¿Qué pasará? ¿realmente las chicas le vieron el orgullo a Takato? ¿El lo superará o requerirá terapia? ¿Ryo seguirá viendo a los kitsunes con cariño?, ¿algún día descubrirá Guilmon lo que es estar pacheco? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo!

**_Ah! Y dejen review, porque si me dan ganas tal vez conteste preguntas como las de arriba y otras mafufas que se les vayan ocurriendo._**

**_Nos leemos!_**


	2. El primer vistazo es de locos

Rika abrió los ojos y en vez de encontrarse en su bolsa de dormir, se encontró a si misma flotando en una gran concentración de niebla junto a Renamon, quién estaba girando al estilo de un neumático a causa de su forma de dormir (enroscada) y por la falta de gravedad. Más a lo lejos, se podía observar a un Takato enredado en su bolsa de dormir, mientras Guilmon (quitadísimo de la pena) intentaba comerse la almohada de su camarada. Juri, al igual que Rika, ya estaba despierta e intentaba despertar a Henry y a Ryo, quienes comenzaban a comprimir poco a poco a la chica.

–¡Dónde estamos! –gritó la pelirroja en un momento de desesperación total. Todos los tamers y digimons que permanecían dormidos despertaron exaltados por causa de este grito.

–Ustedes están en mi mundo –dijo una voz de entre algún lugar de la niebla. –en el cual solo yo sé cómo salir –agregó con un aire burlón. –¡y ustedes ahora son mis prisioneros!

Todos los presentes en la niebla voltearon a todos los lugares de ese lugar para encontrar al dueño de dicha voz

–¡QUIEN ERES¡ –grito Juri irritada, mientras los dos jóvenes comenzaban a "nadar" por la niebla –¡RESPONDE!.

–Vaya señorita Katou –dijo la voz de entre la bruma. –eres algo impetuosa y eso no es bueno... –en ese momento, la chica castaña sintió un objeto punzante en el cuello, que al parecer salía de entre la espesa neblina. –...recuerda, este es mi mundo y tu vida esta en mi manos.

Juri se estremeció de repente al sentir que su cuello era liberado y que en su lugar percibía algo húmedo que cruzaba desde su mejilla hacia su oído dejándola con una combinación de petrificación, enojo, repugnancia, y con un tremendo deseo de matar a ese individuo si es que comprobaba que lo perpetrado había sido obra de la lengua de ese sujeto.

–¡Que asco! –chilló.

La niebla empezó a aclararse y con esto la gravedad a normalizarse. Todos divisaron a un sujeto que estaba haciendo como si estuviera sentado en el aire con la pierna cruzada. Estaba vestido de una forma muy extraña: unos zapatos amarillos muy grandes estaban en sus pies, aunado a la vestimenta, unos pantalones verdes tan bombachos que hacían parecer que su trasero era enorme, una camiseta anaranjada bajo un chaleco rojo con rayas horizontales azules completaban el conjunto, en su rostro una mascara al estilo de un arlequín, que podría decirse que combinaba con su cabello rubio que estaba "peinado" como si le hubiera explotado alguna tubería de gas en su casa.

–¿Q-quien... e-eres? –dijo Ryo, tratando de contener la risa. –¿p-po-podrías de-decirnos, si eres tan ama-mable? –se apresuró a agregar, al sentir que su estomago le empezaba a doler por toda la risa que reprimía; pensó que dándole la espalda al arlequín, dejaría de sentirlas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa, al darse vuelta, que la expresión facial de Juri lo estaba esperando para quitarle todas las intenciones de contenerse. El chico de ojos azules ya no pudo ser tan discreto y soltó la carcajada a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban, mientras que la chica de ojos miel intentaba ocultar su ahora normal, pero totalmente rojo rostro de los demás que quisieran burlarse, al momento en que Rika se acercaba para calmarla

–¿Algo te parece gracioso, amigo? –dijo el arlequín, mientras desaparecía de pronto y aparecía a la espalda del chico Akiyama –¿sabes? ... esto es mas cómico todavía...

Ryo sintió cómo el enmascarado alaba con todas sus fuerzas de sus calzoncillos, levantándolo lo mas alto que algún ser humano podría levantarlo de ese "delicado" lugar.

–¡B_ájame!..._ –dijo con una voz tan aguda, que podría haber conseguido fácilmente un lugar como cantante en el coro de Viena. –¡_eso duele!... ¡mi honor que alguien me cure el honor! _–chillaba al momento de ser liberado.

–Bien con eso aprenderá. –dijo el rubio afro, mientras Nonaka intentaba no reírse mirando de reojo como Akiyama se retorcía por ahí hecho un ovillo. –¿En qué estábamos?... –inquirió el arlequín de manera distraída. Se puso un dedo en la boca. –¡ah si! quién soy... –se aclaró ligeramente la garganta. –pueden decirme Morfeo. –se quitó el cabello de un movimiento e hizo una pronunciada reverencia, mostrándole a todos una gran calva que no tenia nada que envidiarle a una bola de boliche.

–¿Morfeo... mon? –soltó Guilmon, girando la cabeza como no entendiendo.

El pelón se enderezó colocándose de nuevo su peluca afro. –Creo que me estas confundiendo. –hizo una floritura con la mano y apareció una pequeña nube de un color azuloso. –yo no soy un digimon, soy uno de los encargados que trabajan para el verdadero Morfeo. Yo ando de gente en gente juzgando sus esencias. –se poso detrás de la nube e incrusto los dedos en el centro del lado contrario. –un ejemplo de mis poderes sería algo así: –de golpe abrió la pequeña nube y mostró un mundo de fantasía con todas las criaturas mágicas de los cuentos de hadas y a una niña de cabello morado que corría junto a estos seres.

–¿Suzie? –soltó Henry acercándose lentamente mientras seguía con la vista el jugueteo de su hermanita. –¿acaso tus poderes consisten en espiar sueños? –preguntó con incredulidad.

–Tenemos un ganador. –dijo el sujeto con aire burlón. –si, ese es mi poder y por lo que puedo ver, esta niña aún conserva su inocencia. –añadió, mientras evaporaba la nube con desprecio. – guácala. –se sacó una pequeña grabadora de quién sabe donde y la activó con el pulgar. –memorando para mi: no volver a ver el sueño de esa niña hasta que tenga por lo menos 14 años. –se guardó el artefacto y se dirigió a Henry. –oh, ya me acordé, te iba a amarrar y amordazar para que no intentaras golpearme. –de la nada aparecieron unas cuerdas que sujetaron al joven Wong que ya se había lanzado al profanador de sueños.

Juri y Rika fueron impactadas por Henry, que por causa de la inercia de las cuerdas fue impulsado al lado contrario de donde se dirigía.

Renamon, que estaba simplemente observando, realizó la pregunta mas importante que a nadie más se le había ocurrido hacer hasta el momento.

–¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? –inquirió con seriedad. –si tus poderes solo son para espiar en los sueños, ¿cómo dices que nuestras vidas están en tus manos, si no podrás retenernos?

Morfeo la miró extrañado. –¿quién dijo que ese era mi único poder? –alzó las manos y un agujero se abrió bajo los pies de cada uno de los presentes –todos serán enviados a un sueño de alguno de ustedes y se quedarán encerrados, si quieren salir, tendrán que poner atención a las instrucciones que les de; pero eso será después... –juntó sus palmas y todos, menos el afro, cayeron por el hoyo –¡por ahora disfruten el viaje!

–– –– ––

Comentarios del autor:

Ecko : Bien con eso concluimos por esta ocasión

Lince : ¿Pero que te pasa gusano? ¡ni siquiera has escrito mas de dos hojas!

Ecko : ¿Acaso con eso no es suficiente?

Lince : ¡Claro que no!

Ecko : ¡Dios santo! ¡¿Acaso quieres que este capitulo parezca un directorio telefónico?!

Lince : � � no, solo que comiences a escribir lo que un buen autor debe escribir

Ecko : Nah, no voy a hacerle como tu, que escribes biblias y luego por eso actualizas cada equinoccio, ¡zácate!

Lince: ( Mirada fulminante) bueno, entonces si no piensas escribir nada más, ¡quítate de la computadora, que tengo trabajo que hacer! ¡Son 4 trabajos para el viernes y tu cosa esta me quita tiempo!

Ecko: Ok, ok le continuo

Lince: Como quieras pero date prisa o te quito a patadas

Ecko: Por cierto muchas gracias a todos los lectores que me dejaron un review en el capitulo pasado y espero que éste también sea de su agrado (por cierto, algo que se me olvido mencionar es que los chicos tienen unos trece años y Ryo unos diecisiete)

Lince: Ya bájale y continua con la historia, ándale

Lince y Ecko: Digimon no nos pertenece le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo

Ecko: Y si nos perteneciera seria una completa...

Lince: ¡No lo digas!

Ecko: Como sea... ¡CONTINUEMOS!

–– –– ––

_ En las garras de Morfeo _

Capitulo 2: El primer vistazo es de locos

Los jóvenes solo veían un túnel negro con luces que parpadeaban ocasionalmente por donde se deslizaban, sin saber si los mandarían a un lugar seguro al final.

–¡Veo una luz! –gritó Ryo. –¡prepárense para la caída! –el tamer de ojos azules fue el primero en cruzar el final del túnel y como tratando de impresionar a sus compañeros (en especial a Rika) realizó en el aire una serie de piruetas y aterrizó, como si nada hubiera sido difícil. –_Eso fue heroico. _–pensó; aunque segundos después, fue aplastado por Guilmon, Takato, Henry, Rika, Juri y Renamon (esta ultima, aterrizando de pie por sobre todos.)

–Wow, que viaje. –soltó Renamon. –¿Dónde creen que estemos ahora? –dijo, mientras se sentaba en su lugar. –por lo menos es blandito...

–Me alegro que estés cómoda. –dijo una voz que sonaba como si le faltara el aliento. –pero, podrías hacerme un grandísimo favor?

–¡Claro! –dijo el digimon dorado mientras se recostaba. –pide lo que quieras.

–¡QUITENSEME TU Y EL RESTO DE ENCIMA! –gritó la voz ahogada claramente enfurecida.

Poco a poco, cada uno de los antes mencionados fueron levantándose, dándose cuenta que Ryo era el de abajo – perfecto, ahora, ¿alguien podría decirme donde estamos? –dijo Juri mientras desamarraba a Henry

–Buena pregunta. –dijo la pelirroja. –esto parece un bosque o algo así.

–Esto, mi niña, es un sueño. –dijo una vocecilla muy familiar. –el de alguno de ustedes para ser mas preciso.

–A ver, dime. –soltó Rika algo exaltada. –¿dónde estas ahora?

–La pregunta no es donde estoy. –susurró Morfeo, intentando hablar con aire de misterio. –sino, ¿dónde no estoy?

Guilmon, que estaba picando una de las costillas del Akiyama inconsciente, alcanza a decir:

–Guilmon no entiende nada de lo que dice Morfeo-mon –continuó picando. –es muy confuso. –Ryo por cada tres piquetes movía una pierna.

–Como sea. –la voz de Morfeo sonaba, tratando de conseguir un buen temple. –si quieren salir, tendrán que resolver un acertijo para encontrar la puerta de salida, –hizo una pausa como esperando que lo razonaran. –que podrá llevarlos fuera de mi mundo o a alguna sorpresa que nadie se podría imaginar. –todos los tamers se ven unos a otros como pensando "¿de que fregados habla este pelele?" –por cierto, una ultima cosa. –(solo quise hacer una pausa aquí para ponerle un poco de misterio, si funciona que bien, y sino pos tiren este pequeño comentario a Lucas.) –no crean que todo esto es una ilusión, serán sólidos en este mundo, podrán verlos las gentes de estos lugares, tengan cuidado y procuren que nadie los vea, y si alguien los ve, chéquenle a ver si no trae algún arma porque podría hacerles daño, así que buzos. –y con un "puf", una gran tabla de piedra cayó de entre las copas de los árboles.

–ok, ¿ahora este tipo que se trae entre manos? –la pelirroja se acercó a la tablilla de piedra para inspeccionarla. –creo que tiene algo escrito...

Y sí, esa cosa tenia algo grabado, que Rika empezó a leer y decía mas o menos así:

_"En el lugar donde están, no yegarán muy lejos_

_Si quieren salir, deben completar este reto._

_Aya a lo lejos podrán divisar_

_Una senda mercante por la que tendrán que pasar_

_Un rayo blanco será su objetibo a seguir_

_No lo pierdan de bista, no se bayan a evadir_

_Cuando la cosa en cuestión llegue a su lugar _

_Pelen el ojo para encontrar el portal_

_Es algo grande donde se almacenan cachibaches_

_A su alrededor, piedra, madera y sellado con remaches_

_Y para poder escaparse tendrán que entrarle._

_Solo tengan cuidado, elijan el correcto._

_Si no lo hacen, inténtenlo de nuevo."_

La pelirroja terminó de recitar y el silencio se hizo absoluto, hasta que Renamon mencionó algo decepcionada. –pues ... – se empezó a rascar la sien con el dedo. –creo que este sujeto no sabe nada de acertijos.

–Deja tú los acertijos, –dijo Rika burlándose del asunto. –la ortografía, nada mas chécate la sarta de babosadas que escribió. –la pelirroja volteó la tablilla para que todos pudieran apreciarla mejor. –este tipo es un completo analfabestia.

–y además está pelón. –Guilmon simple como quería llamar la atención, agregó para que no lo ignoraran.

–Guilmon, eso no viene al caso. –soltó Juri, como no dándole importancia. –lo que si es importante aquí es que el monigote ese no sabe vestirse. –agregó la chica castaña con un dejo de amargura. –por si no lo habían notado, ese tipo es un desastre para la moda y... –todos la voltearon a ver con una mirada de: "te habías tardado" y emprendieron el viaje en busca de la dichosa senda.

Henry preocupado, al notar que el silencio era absoluto, comenzó a buscar un tema de conversación para que el viaje no fuera tan agobiante, y lo encontró –¿alguno de ustedes sabe de quien es este sueño? –inquirió amenizado.

–¡Miren, el camino! –Ryo lo señaló emocionado, y comenzó a acelerar el paso. –¡ja!, llegamos... ¿ahora que?

–debemos esperar a un relámpago blanco y seguirlo, ¿recuerdas? –Renamon trepó a un árbol para poder observar con claridad el camino. –¡veo algo! –continuó –¡viene a toda velocidad! –la Digimon sonaba algo alterada –¡CÚBRANSE!

Nadie le hizo caso, todos los chicos se acercaron a la orilla del camino solo para ver a un caballo blanco cabalgando lo mas rápido que sus cascos se lo permitían, sobre el, un caballero de armadura plateada la cual por medio de un resplandor encegueció a todos.

–¿Alguien logró ver algo? –dijo Juri mientras recuperaba la vista.

– ...... ............ .................... –nadie respondió.

–lo supuse. –se resignó la castaña. –¿Qué esperan, una invitación?, ¡si queremos salir, tenemos que seguir esa cosa!

los tamers se levantaron y comenzaron a "perseguir" al dichoso relámpago el cual dio vuelta a la derecha a 3 metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

–por lo menos fue rápido. –mencionó Guilmon al llegar a una torre donde descendió el jinete.

–Esto me parece muy familiar... –susurró Takato al acercarse a la torre.

–Ya sé de quién es este sueño. –Ryo se empezó a dar un aire de arrogancia. –es el de Takato. –y señaló con el dedo al jinete, que se acababa de quitar el casco de su armadura, y en efecto, no era otro que el chico castaño pero de una apariencia mas adulta.

–No me digas, tarado, ¿cuál fue tu primera pista? –la pelirroja sacudió la mano como si lo dicho por Akiyama hubiera sido de lo más irrelevante. –No necesitas recalcar algo que claramente es obvio.

Los jóvenes observaban que el guerrero trepaba por uno de los muros para llegar a la ventana del ultimo cuarto de la torre mas alta, de la cual se asomaba una mano que ondeaba un pañuelo.

–¡Que picarón me saliste, Takato! –Henry empezó a picarle la costilla con el codo al dueño del sueño, quien empezó a ruborizarse –dime quién es la dama en desgracia... –el tono burlón se hacía más evidente

–Pues... ejejeje... yo... –el castaño fue interrumpido por Juri.

–¡chicos! –empezó a gritar la joven –¡miren!, encontré una puerta. –dijo, señalando una entrada en la parte contraria de donde el protagonista del sueño estaba escalando.

Renamon con un golpe la echó abajo y una gran cantidad de polvo fue levantado.

–¿Qué les parece? –dijo Rika al entrar a la mazmorra con el panorama visible. –Se nota que es tu sueño, goggles. –la pelirroja se volteo hacia el castaño y le sonrió sarcásticamente. –Tu monigote se esta medio matando para rescatar a una babosa sin saber que esta torre tiene escalera. –y en efecto, claramente se podían observar unos letrerotes clavados junto a dos escaleras puestas frente a ellos.

–Aquí dice: " A la princesa " –leyó Henry en uno de los letreros que apuntaba a las escaleras que para subir –" Al próximo evento "–estaba escrito en el otro, que apuntaba a las del sótano.

–No sé ustedes, pero este tipo no tiene imaginación. –Renamon se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar, mientras meneaba la cabeza y los demás la seguían.

Ya en el final de las escaleras pudieron observar un cuarto repleto con armarios, cofres, baúles (y puras cosas que ni pa´ qué las menciono). –ok, ¿por donde comenzamos? –indicó Ryo al ver tanto tiradero. –¿cuál de todos será el correcto?–

Todos se miraron al percatarse de que.... nadie lo sabia, pusieron todo su empeño en criticar la tablilla de piedra y nadie se memorizó el verso; así que no tuvieron otra opción mas que intentar recordar algún fragmento útil.

De pronto, pareció que a Renamon le habían insertado un recuerdo a la fuerza porque de repente gritó. –¡Remaches! ¡Decía algo así de que tenia remaches! –la criatura dorada se golpeó el puño como dándose cuenta de lo obvio. –¡tenemos que buscar algo que este cerrado con esas cosas metálicas. –dedujo coherentemente.

Todos tardaron en captar el mensaje, pero rato después, asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron la búsqueda en todo lo que estuviera cerrado con piezas metálicas. Todo correspondiente con sus castigos por errores, como marejadas de agua, choques eléctricos, una planta carnívora que te traga y escupe, y en el caso de Ryo, un panda rabioso que intenta rebanarte como queso.

–Correcto, al parecer nos faltan más datos. –comentó Renamon, mientras inspeccionaba a todos sus compañeros maltratados, menos a Guilmon, quién durante todo ese rato se mantuvo frente a un baúl. –¿Guilmon, qué haces? –le preguntó al dinosaurio. –se supone que deberías estar buscando la salida, no estar ahí paradote admirando aquel cofre.

El digimon rojo solo volteo y con calma respondió. –Guilmon solo se aseguraba de que esta no fuera la salida. –susurró él, señalando el objeto que había estado mirando todo ese tiempo. Renamon se acerco y vio detenidamente el articulo, y cuál es su sorpresa, al ver que el baúl en cuestión simplemente tenia cinta adhesiva como única protección.

La Zorra arqueó una ceja con incredulidad ante la teoría del digimon rojo, que rodeó el objeto como para buscar algo. –eeeh... Guilmon, no creo que esto sea la salida.

Solo se podía ver la cola del digimon agitada tras el artefacto, Rika se acerco para verificar porque tanto alboroto y al ver lo que pasaba se empezó a burlar. –no puedo creerlo goggles, tu dinosaurio esta confundiendo los remaches con la cinta adhesiva. –señaló al chico y continuo con su burla. –¡Ya me doy cuenta de cuánto se parecen, jajajaja! –continuó riendo la joven.

El dinosaurio por fin se levanto y ofreció a Renamon un pequeño objeto circular con una etiqueta de cada lado, la digimon lo levanto, e incrédula de lo que acababa de leer en la etiqueta, rápidamente arrojó lo que tenía en las manos e intentó abrir el baúl lo más aprisa que pudo junto con el pequeño dinosaurio.

Henry atrapo el objeto en el aire por mera curiosidad; así que se lo acercó al rostro para leer claramente y en voz alta lo escrito en la dichosa etiqueta. –aquí dice "nueva formula mejorada, mas adherente y mas ancha, cinta adhesiva... –realizó una pausa, como no creyendo en sus propias palabras, pero continuó. –esta cosa dice ser marca remache...

Un aire de silencio se hizo evidente, como si todos se hubieran transformado es roca mientras una bola de polvo pasaba bajo sus pies, entonces Takato comentó sonriendo nerviosamente. –no sabia que existiese una marca como esa.

–Ni yo. –comentó la pelirroja mientras se rascaba la sien con uno de sus dedos.

–Para mi, que ese payaso se la acaba de inventar. –soltó Ryo tratándose de dar mas importancia porque hacia un buen rato que ni siquiera habría la boca. –yo por otro lado, hubiese ideado una forma mejor de hacernos sufrir.

–Sea como sea. –dijo la chica castaña, mientras tomaba el paquete de las manos de su compañero. –es ingenioso... bueno es un divertido juego de palabras si lo ven de cierta forma. –se apresuró a agregar, al percatarse que todos voltearon a verla –¿ustedes no lo creen así? –sonrió tímidamente.

Rika estuvo apunto de hacer uno de sus famosos comentarios, pero fue interrumpida por Renamon quien por fin logró abrir el cofre. Un gran hoyo de muchos colores apareció dentro, y todos los tamers se hicieron para atrás con temor. Guilmon los observo con duda, sonrió y gritó: –¡vieja el ultimo! –saltando dentro del baúl y tirándose un clavado de bala de cañón como si se encontrara en un piscina.

–aaaaargh... ¡Guilmon quien te enseña esas cosas! –Renamon gritó antes de saltar tras Guilmon e ir en su busca.

Todos los varones del sótano se miraron entre si ante el anterior desafío del dinosaurio y se lanzaron sobre el baúl peleándose por entrar primero, y gritándose cosas que no quiero mencionar.

Mientras tanto, las mujeres se lo tomaban con más calma. Rika le pregunto a Juri. –¿y eso a nosotras en que nos afecta?

–no lo sé. –dijo la chica castaña encogiéndose de hombros. –de por si ya somos mujeres, pero en fin. –ambas jóvenes caminaron al cofre y entraron en el.

–– –– ––

Ecko: Ok no se preocupen, la historia no ha terminado pero este es un pequeño relax para la trama

Lince: ¿No querrás decir mientras se te ocurre algo más?

Ecko: eeeh, eso también, no lo niego...

Lince: eres un cínico

Ecko: ta bien ta weno como tu digas... a propósito, algunas cosas estarán en cursiva.

Lince: sí ¿y eso que significa?

Ecko: esos serán los eventos ocurridos en los sueños con sus respectivas aclaraciones

Lince: Oh, buen breviario cultural... ¿ya podemos continuar?

Ecko: sip, ta bien, continuemos

–– –– ––

Una puerta se abrió de repente y de ella salieron todos los tamers en el orden antes mencionado, miraron a su alrededor y no pudieron creer el lugar en el que estaban. Era un mundo totalmente hecho de dulce, las casas eran hechas de galleta, las fuentes arrojaban chocolate de su interior, de los árboles crecían malvaviscos y caramelos (maldición ya me dio hambre) poblado por Guilmon's. Cuando todos acordaron, su dinosaurio rojo ya se había lanzado a tratar de morder todo lo que pudiese gritando algo así como de que sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad.

–Veo que no es necesario preguntar de quién es este sueño. –soltó Rika, mientras mordisqueaba el pomo de la puerta que sin querer había arrancado al llegar. –mmm... por lo menos esta sabroso... y tu, ¿no tienes nada sarcástico que decir del dino-maniaco? –miro a su camarada, que parecía algo seria. –¿Renamon?

La digimon levanto la mirada y con un sollozo comentó –oooh... se ve tan feliz. –se seco la cara y se apresuro a alcanzar al dinosaurio. –¡Espera Guilmon!... ¡no comas mucho o te enfermarás!... –le gritaba mientras descendía la colina.

–Rika, como que Renamon tiene algo con Guilmon, ¿no? –le preguntó Ryo por la espalda a la pelirroja. –ya me imagino: los dos tortolitos sentados bajo un...

El chavo no terminó de hacer su burla, porque Nonaka se valió de sus actuales conocimientos en artes marciales y le aplicó una arrastrada de la que ni el mismísimo Bruce Lee se podría haber salvado. –¡CIERRA TU INMUNDA BOCA, PEDAZO DE ESTIÉRCOL! –grito la joven mientras azotaba en el suelo el rostro del ojíazul –¡ ELLA SOLO ACABA DE DESPERTAR SU INSTINTO MATERNAL Y LO ESTA LIBERANDO CON EL PRIMER CEREBRO DE POLILLA RIDÍCULO QUE SE ENCUENTRA! –dicho aquello, y descargada toda su ira, se tranquilizo y con calma recordó. –¿no deberíamos estar buscando la pista para la salida?

–Creo que no es necesario. –soltó Henry. –tú ya encontraste la pista e incluso ya le borraste algunos pedazos. –y señalo el pomo de pan mordisqueado que la pelirroja tenia en la mano.

Rika levanto la perilla y con amargura noto que había algo escrito en el extremo que había estado saboreando. –ahora si la hiciste buena, Nonaka. –comentó Juri cuando se acercó al objeto en cuestión.

–bueno ya, qué se le va a hacer. –dijo Takato, mientras le quitaba el pomo de las manos a Rika y se aguantaba la "mirada" que Katou le dirigía –será mejor que intentemos leerlo y nos aseguremos que aún se puede descifrar.

Todos se acercaron a leerlo:

_De lo mas alto lo conseguirán..._

_Es algo delicioso pero en este caso les hará mal_

_No vayan a bu...._

_Si no son cuidadosos terminarán bajo pasteles_

_Les pateará el trasero si de él no se defienden_

_Y sobre todas .. .... la que caiga_

._..esa será la puerta de salida_

Rika se encogió de hombros al notar que todos la miraban feo. –perdón, jejejeje. No sabía que eso era lo que necesitábamos.

Takato suspiró y se guardó lo que quedaba de la perilla en uno de sus bolsillos. –muy bien, yo conservaré esto mientras buscamos la salida, nos podría ser útil. –Aplaudió con sus manos y continuó –¿Qué están esperando?, comiencen a buscar.

Todos se movilizaron para intentar buscar la salida, mientras que para distinguir a su compañero digimon, Renamon le coloco un cintillo en la cola, de hecho el cinto de Rika, el cuál ella "amablemente" accedió a prestar.

Al poco rato de búsqueda al estilo ensayo y error todos terminaron por agotarse y se sentaron bajo un árbol para descansar de toda su jornada –Si alguien me lo pregunta, esta búsqueda ha sido un fracaso. –comentó Ryo mientras arrancaba uno de los malvaviscos del árbol del cual recibían sombra. –si no fuera por "Rika-qué hambre mejor me como la pista-Nonaka" ya estaríamos fuera de aquí. –y después de asegurarse de que el artículo que sostenía era ajeno a palabras, le dio un gran mordisco y se sentó con sus compañeros.

–¿Tú te quejas? –replicó Juri. –yo me la pasé todo este rato hablando con esas... esas... –señalo al pueblo de dinosaurios que jugueteaba de lo más feliz. –¡cosas!, que todo lo que dicen es "quiero pan"

–¡Bueno, ya quieren dejar de restregármelo en la cara! –gritó la pelirroja algo alterada y sonrojada. –si van a culpar a alguien, que sea a ese pelón –continuó. –¿quién le manda poner algo tan importante, en algo tan sabroso? –dicho aquello golpeo el árbol y una manzana acaramelada cayó como plomo sobre la cabeza de Ryo, quién solo abrió la boca y dejó que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus ojos.

–¡Si! ¡arriba la justicia poética! –soltó Renamon alzando el brazo, mientras Ryo la fulminaba con la mirada y le lanzaba varios confites.

De pronto, todos sintieron un temblor, algunos se levantaron, mientras que Guilmon se escondía tras Renamon temblando ligeramente –Guilmon ya recuerda esta parte. –chillo el dinosaurio, mientras que la zorra lo rodeaba con un brazo protector.

las calles quedaron desiertas de inmediato, parecía todo un pueblo fantasma, ya nadie reía ni jugaba. –¿que diantres sucede aquí? –le preguntó Henry al dinosaurio, quién temblaba de miedo. –¡dinos, tenemos que saberlo para poder enfrentarlo!

–¡El viene! –balbuceó. –¡el destructor! –continuó. –¡el devorador de todo lo que encuentra a su paso!

–Ahí te hablan Rika. –comentó Ryo empujándola con el codo.

Antes de que Nonaka pudiera contestar, un gran pie gigante apareció dejando atónitos a todos. –es... es... ES... –balbuceó Guilmon al ver claramente lo que era.

–¿Un Terriermon de jengibre? –completó su tamer. –creí que era algo peor. –y una casa paso volando sobre sus cabezas arrancando de raíz el árbol que los ocultaba.

–¿Alguien más tiene pensado correr gritando como una niñita? –preguntó Ryo –¿no? Ok entonces yo solo entraré en pánico –y empezó a armar un alboroto mientras todos giraban los ojos.

–Renamon –bramó Rika. –pregúntale al dino-bobo si tenemos alguna escapatoria.

Pero no fue necesario, porque de quien sabe donde, tres flamas surgieron e impactaron contra el inmenso conejo, derribándole su cuerno de gomita y aplastando al único que corría bajo los pies del gigante (se nota que Ryo no me cuaja XD)

La criatura retrocedió por el impacto y tres figuras aparecieron frente a el, no se pudieron distinguir pero de todas maneras a nadie le intereso y fueron a ver si Ryo estaba entero. –tenemos que mover este cuerno si queremos recuperar a nuestro compañero –ordenó Juri, ya poniéndose en ello.

–¿Y es necesario? –comentó la pelirroja; pero todos voltearon a verla y no tuvo mas remedio que cooperar, nada más que cuando apenas lo tocaron fueron absorbidos por la golosina y ya no supieron de nada mas.

–– –– ––

–¡¿Ahora a dónde nos dirigimos?! –gritó Juri mientras caían por un túnel, ya familiar.

–No lo sé, pero Aki-babas nos lleva mucha ventaja. –comentó Rika dando vueltas.

–Tenemos que alcanzarlo. –sugirió Henry y tomándose todos de las manos descendieron en picada para sujetar a su camarada.

–¡¿Qué es eso?! –gritó Takato al percibir una luz cegadora. –¡SUJÉTENSE! –fue lo último que se escuchó decir.

CONTINUARA...

–– –– ––

Ecko: como podrán darse cuenta esto ni siquiera podría llamarse la mitad, es mas si es la mitad pero del segundo capitulo, tuve que recortar los capítulos y alargar la historia para poder lograr dormir...

Lince: no te hagas el sufrido, que duermes mas que un oso invernando

Ecko: ¡pérate! ¡no quemes tan gacho!

Lince: la verdad es que le dio flojera terminarlo (como siempre) y como yo no lo haría por él....

Ecko: ¿ya le quieres bajar?, ¡que me estás dejando todo chamuscado!

Lince: pos quien te manda, jejejje, ya veo porque siempre te metes en los comentarios de autor, molestar al escritor es divertido!

Ecko: grrrrrr... ta weno... y como dicen poray... ¡ahí se ven raza!

y dejen review, no sean móndrigos.


End file.
